The Fashionable Hero: Alien Queen!
by Spring Zephyr
Summary: "I can answer that," Sero volunteered, and as soon as he did, Mina frolicked off in search of her next victim. "We were watching some American TV show about drag queens last night. Mina thinks she's a fashion consultant now. She told me that wearing neon would help balance out my 'boring' face."


**Someone really needs to make an appellation chart, because I'm rilly rilly stoopid and forget which characters are on a first name basis and which aren't.**

"You should wear pink more often, Uraraka. A pastel or blush pink on a plain blouse or jacket would really bring out the natural sweetness of your features, without making you look like a little kid."

"I should?" Uraraka blinked, barely registering the words passing Mina's lips, rapidfire. "It would? ...I already wear a lot of pink though."

Mina paused for only a fraction of a second. Then she threw her hands in the air with excitement, yelling, "That's great! It means you're already following my advice! Now, I have some make up that would really make your eyes pop – "

"I-I don't want my eyes to pop!" the other girl yelled back, while her eyes nearly popped out of her head right then. "And anyway, make up costs so, so much! What's gotten into you anyway?"

"I can answer that," Sero volunteered, and as soon as he did, Mina frolicked off in search of her next victim. "We were watching some American TV show about drag queens last night. Mina thinks she's a fashion consultant now. She told _me_ that wearing neon would help balance out my 'boring' face."

"Your face isn't boring," Uraraka soothed.

"Nah, it totally is. I'm fine with that. But she told Kaminari to wear tiger print pants to match his hair, and I think he's actually gonna do it."

"YOU WOULD RIP YOUR HERO OUTFIT A LOT LESS OFTEN IF YOU ADDED SOME ZIPPERS!" Uraraka and Sero whipped their heads around just in time to see Mina yelling at Yaoyorozu, whose face was almost the same shade as the outfit in question.

"I don't think zippers would work with my, er, _size_..."

"AND YOU!" Mina twirled energetically a few times, before stopping to randomly point at Todoroki. "Todoroki? Hm… Having you ever tried wearing overalls with one side unbuckled?"

_'How oddly specific!'_ thought half of the class.

"Pair with a graphic t-shirt, and do something about that two-toned hair of yours..."

"What's wrong with my hair?" Todoroki asked, eyebrows furrowing in what looked like a mix of hurt and confusion.

"Mina, stop," Kirishima butted in, putting himself between Todoroki and his insane friend, like the good guy he was. Enough was enough. He should've intervened back when Mina was shouting at Yaoyozoru, but Kirishima, much like the rest of the class, had been momentarily stunned. "Don't you think that's a little insulting? Todoroki's hair is naturally like that, and Yaoyorozu – erm, Yaoyorozu can't help the way she looks either."

The pink-skinned girl hummed considerately. Then she leaned forward, taking a good look at Kirishima's serious expression.

"Has anyone ever said you look like an anime character with that hairstyle?" she asked.

"I… what."

"Yep, an anime character," said the girl with pink skin, yellow horns, and black sclera.

"Me next!" Hagakure yelled, waving her arm through the air. "Tell me how to stand out more!"

Mina turned around to look at her, then paused, mouth open. She put a finger to her chin, tapping it.

"Kigurumi?"

'_In the middle of the day?!'_

"I want you to look as fierce on the outside as you do on the inside! Imagine a super realistic dinosaur kigurumi, but there's _no one inside of it!_"

"I would be inside of it," Hagakure pouted. "And I want to be cute, not fierce."

"Aside from that, I have some make up that would really make your eyes pop! As for you, Ojiro, I think adding an animal ear headband to match your tail would really bring that ensemble together."

"You know my tail isn't fake, correct…?"

"Mineta, try wearing your diaper over your face when you're in your hero costume! Asui, you would look adorable if you wore an over-sized poncho! Iida, part your bangs on the opposite side for a more serious look! Shoji, you should try mixing metals whenever you wear jewelry! I'm talking gold bracelets, rose gold rings, all on the same hand! Just don't overdo it or you'll look like a – "

"I don't want to hear fashion advice from someone who wears purple and turquoise camoflauge!" Jirou snapped finally.

Someone had to do it, and as far as Jirou was concerned, it was only pointing out the obvious. Yet she wasn't the least bit surprised when Mina, undeterred, offered her services to her next.

"Have you ever thought about switching from punk to glitter rock? I'm talking poofy hair. Jumpers made out of flannel plaid! Sparkly eyeshadow! Maybe a cape for your butt?"

For the next five minutes until homeroom finally _(finally)_ started, Jirou became Mina's pet project. Make up recommendations, hand drawn outfit ideas, a personalized wardrobe color palette – it was enough to make Jirou regret having spoken up. But as soon as Mr. Aizawa entered the classroom, Mina went back to her seat and the students of 1-A finally settled down.

Until Midnight's class started, and Mina loudly volunteered to be the first student to read their essay on generational values in heroes. Given what a rare occurrence Mina volunteering for anything during class was, Midnight allowed it without a second thought.

"She wrote this in, like, an hour last night..." Sero groaned, and everyone sitting near him instantly realized they were in for a fun time.

"The main difference between the young and old generation of heroes is their sense of style. Plain ol' spandex and skintight costumes are totally out! Nobody likes costumes with underwear on the outside anymore!" Mina pumped her fist enthusiastically. At this point, she wasn't reading from her essay paper anymore. It crumpled in her fist as she continued, "This generational gap in fashion is pretty obvious if you look at any of our teachers, with the sole exception being Thirteen! Thirteen, who is really kind of young for a pro hero if you think about it, marks the generational turning point of fashion! With that sleek, andrognyous look, and thematic coordination of clothes and accessories, don't you all think Thirteen would fit right in with today's youth?"

The rest of 1-A saw the veins popping on Midnight's forehead. Mina, who had her eyes closed as she fiercely continued ranting, did not.

"Furthermore, I think the mathematics teacher, Ectoplasm, also looks kind of cool!"

"Isn't Ectoplasm forty years old?" Sero whispered.

"Does this actually have anything to do with the essay topic?" Kirishima whispered back. He'd written his on the importance of learning from the generations before him. It never mentioned the difference in values, and he wasn't the best essay writer, but suddenly his measley page and a half paper looked like modern art in comparison to whatever Mina was yelling about.

"I don't know. I wrote mine on Quirk discrimination, since that's what everyone is talking about online lately."

For causing a disruption loud enough to be heard on the other side of the building, failing to complete the assignment as intended, and (repeatedly, during the entirety of her ten minute lecture in which Mina failed to take even non-subtle hints) insulting Midnight by calling her old, Mina was assigned extra cleaning duties after class for the rest of the week. She also began arriving to class in a labcoat, explaining "the way people dress affects the way they act".

**Thirteen: 28 years old  
Midnight: 31 years old**

**Ectoplasm: 41 years old**

**I've never taken an art history class, so I have no idea what would actually go on in a "Modern Hero Art History" classroom, haha.**


End file.
